This invention relates to a method and device for obtaining increased flexibility in photoactivated switching with respect to selected voltages or fields for obtaining a response by piezoelectric, electro-optic, piezo-optic, ferroelectric or electroluminescent field or voltage activated devices.
While the perfect non-mechanical relay or switch remains a sought after goal, the main characteristics of such a device are well known. For instance, it is desirable that a solid state switch be fast and very sensitive to the switch activating force of whatever nature, and that charge leakage across the switch be minimized or a minimum activating threshold established.
In addition, it is often necessary and desirable to maintain not only a controlled voltage change but also establish a limiting response to a maximum intensity consistent with the particular device to be switched while simultaneously maintaining constant photoconductive properties such as dark decay, optical density, spectral range, etc.
It is an object of the present invention to approach the above parameters and to obtain a light or radiation-activated solid state switching device in which variable thresholds of sensitivity are obtained and, in which suitable voltages or fields are realized for effecting a full response in field or voltage-activated electric devices.